Wraith-Vamp
by Chl007
Summary: Roxanne Zelton. Une sœur, une amante, une amie, membre de l'équipe de Sheppard. Il y a un mois, elle s'est sacrifiée pour les sauver. Maintenant, elle est mi-Wraith, mi Vampire, continuellement assoiffée de sang et d'énergie vitale. Et eux sont impuissants face au monstre qu'elle est devenue. /!\ Multi-PDV, deathfic, bloodfic (je sais, ça existe pas), et tout ce genre de trucs !


_Bonjour ! Me revoici dans ce fandom avec un nouvel OS, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

 _ **Précision 1 :** Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, **Roxanne Zelton** et **Léo Zelton** sont à moi. Ils sont frère et sœur et sont intégrés à l'équipe de Sheppard. Je prépare une longue fanfic avec eux, mais elle ne sortira pas tout de suite (actuellement, i chapitres d'écrits sur 25, et ça fait un long moment que je n'y ai plus retouché...)_

 ** _Précision 2_** ** _:_** _Comme précisé dans le résumé (mais c'est toujours utile de le rappeler), cet OS possède plusieurs narrateurs différents (ceux dont le nom apparaît en majuscules avant chaque partie, comme Roxanne ci-dessous, par exemple). Je rappelle aussi qu'il va y avoir du sang et des morts. Ben oui, parce que c'est un peu le principe d'une deathfic. Et un brin de langage grossier pour couronner le tout (merci Ronon)._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **WRAITH-VAMP**

* * *

 **ROXANNE ZELTON**

* * *

 **« P-Pourquoi ? »**

Je fixe l'homme terrorisé sans le voir réellement. La quarantaine, déjà dégarni, mal rasé et odorant, rien ne m'attire chez lui. Absolument rien… Exceptée cette étincelle d'énergie vitale. J'en ai besoin si je veux vivre. Mais ça me répugne de le tuer. Comme tous ceux qui l'ont précédé. Comme tous ceux qui le suivront. Et paradoxalement, sa peur me donne une malsaine envie de sourire.

Derrière moi, Todd me pousse vers l'humain sans ménagement.

 **« Vous devez le faire. »**

 **« On a toujours le choix. »** grogné-je, les poings serrés, luttant contre une soif – une douleur ? – qui me taraude et qui n'est pas, ne sera jamais, la mienne.

 **« Vous ne l'avez plus… Plus maintenant. »**

Ignorant l'homme, pourtant robustement constitué, qui se recroqueville face à nous deux comme un enfant en implorant pour sa vie, je me retourne telle une furie et braque sur le Wraith mes yeux devenus malgré moi aussi inhumains que les siens. Mon poing s'élève par instinct pour le frapper, dans un geste typiquement humain, même si mon action est aussi ridicule que dérisoire.

 **« À qui la faute ?! »**

 **« Certainement pas de la mienne. »** gronde-t-il tout bas en saisissant mon avant-bras, ce qui me fait grimacer – il serre bien trop fort, et je suis faible, étant donné que je refuse obstinément de me nourrir. **« N'oubliez pas qui vous a sauvé de ce vaisseau-ruche expérimental. »**

 **« Vous et vos semblables êtes tous des monstres. »** craché-je, toute aussi furieuse que le premier jour.

 **« Alors vous l'êtes encore plus que nous. »** lâche-t-il en m'avertissant du regard de ne pas pousser la provocation plus loin.

Je lutte de toutes mes forces contre une obsédante envie de lui montrer les dents par agressivité. Je ne dois pas… Ça ne ferait que me rapprocher un peu plus d'eux. S'il m'a tiré des griffes de ces scientifiques Wraiths, c'est justement dans le but inverse. Pour ne pas que je devienne ce qu'ils comptaient faire de moi : une machine à tuer, domptée, sauvage. C'est vrai, Todd m'a sauvé. Pourtant… je ne ressens aucune gratitude envers lui. C'est sans doute ma nouvelle nature qui m'en empêche. Ou mon amertume étouffante. Au contraire, je le hais. J'aurais préféré mourir, plutôt que de devenir l'être en laquelle ils m'ont transformée.

Je retire mon bras de son étreinte d'un geste brusque. Ses mains griffues éraflent le cuir de ma combinaison. D'autres marques superflues… Lentement, je tourne la tête vers l'humain. S'il a cessé de se plaindre, il est toujours terré dans un coin de la pièce, le plus éloigné possible de nous. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il n'a de contact qu'avec le sol, dégoûté par les parois organiques du vaisseau-ruche de Todd. Moi aussi, étant humaine, cette matière me répugnait. Maintenant, tout mon être me hurle d'y enfoncer mes griffes pour l'éventrer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des lambeaux. Encore un instinct ravageur que je m'efforce de ne pas écouter.

 **« Vous ne voulez pas mourir. »** me glisse Todd alors que je fixe l'homme.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Je secoue la tête sans lui répondre. Parfois, je le voudrais tellement. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, ce jour-là, quand ils m'ont capturé… Me suicider. Ne pas hésiter, ne pas réfléchir, ne pas avoir peur. Pointer le canon sur ma tempe et appuyer sur la détente. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû se passer, si j'avais su tout ce que j'aurais à subir. Mais j'en ai été incapable. Et encore aujourd'hui, je le suis, pour ces mêmes bonnes raisons que le Wraith me rappelle dans un souffle :

 **« Des hommes attendent votre retour. »**

 **« Je ne rentrerai jamais à Atlantis. »** rétorquai-je d'une voix rude.

 **« Ils continueront de vous chercher, vous le savez. »**

Je barricade cette partie de mon cœur qui crève d'envie de le croire.

 **« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils perdent leur temps. »**

Je m'avance vers l'homme. Il ne se gênait pas pour écouter notre conversation – après tout, qui a déjà vu deux Wraiths parler ainsi, aussi pacifiquement, en présence d'un humain ? Mais il se tétanise en constatant que je m'approche, et que dans mon regard jaunâtre de prédateur brille une lueur vorace. J'entends son cœur affolé battre la chamade. C'est déjà arrivé qu'il y en ait un qui succombe d'une crise cardiaque en me voyant arriver j'en ai rugi de frustration. Son sang coule dans ses veines et ses artères. La vie bouillonne en lui. J'ai besoin de me nourrir. Mais tuer des humains me répugne. C'était comme si j'admettais ma défaite. Comme si j'acceptais le monstre que je suis devenue.

Jamais.

Comme pour me pousser à me déchaîner, Todd laisse enfin tomber dans mon dos la phrase que je redoutais le nom que je ne voulais pas entendre.

 **« Ronon Dex n'abandonnera jamais. Il tuera autant des nôtres qu'il le faudra. Il nous éradiquera tous, si cela peut lui permettre de vous retrouver un jour. »**

Dans un rugissement, comme pour oublier ce qu'il vient de dire, je me jette sur l'homme devant moi. Empoignant son épaule de ma main gauche, je plaque violemment ma paume droite au centre de son torse, aspirant son énergie vitale. Dans le même temps, un autre besoin se fait ressentir, au plus profond de moi. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux et crispe mes doigts griffus autour de l'épaule de l'humain, alors que la sensation s'amplifie. Le bruit obsédant du sang qui court dans ses veines me frappe de plein fouet. Je ne peux pas résister. Je suis trop faible. J'ai trop faim… trop soif.

Avant que le corps de l'homme ne soit totalement desséché, je le tire brutalement vers moi et empoigne son crâne dégarni que je repousse d'un côté, manquant séparer sa tête de son corps. Puis je plante sauvagement mes dents dans sa carotide, et une gerbe de sang explose dans ma bouche. Le goût n'est même pas bon. Mais j'ai besoin de ce liquide chaud à la saveur métallique.

Je suis un monstre.

Quand je me redresse enfin, il ne reste plus devant moi qu'un cadavre momifié. Une coquille vide, dont je me suis totalement approprié la substance. Je me retourne lentement vers Todd. Le sang coule de ma bouche, dégouline le long de mon menton pour teinter le sol sombre de gouttelettes pourpres. Une dernière gorgée que l'écœurement m'a empêché d'avaler. Au creux de ma main droite, la fente nourricière se referme lentement. Je suis de nouveau en pleine possession de mes moyens. À quel prix… Le sacrifice d'une vie humaine.

Une de plus… Ça n'en finira donc jamais ?

 **« Je me dégoûte. »** murmuré-je en détournant le regard.

 **« Vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude. »** répond le Wraith avec un haussement d'épaules, avant de s'approcher de quelques pas et de jeter un œil au corps sans vie par-dessus mon épaule. **« C'est mieux que la dernière fois. »**

 **« Arrêtez de me juger sur ma capacité à les vider ! »** m'écrié-je. **« Je ne veux pas que d'autres aient à mourir ainsi pour ma survie ! »**

 **« Il faudra pourtant vous y faire. »** me rétorque-t-il. **« Vous n'avez plus rien de l'humaine que vous étiez autrefois, Roxanne Zelton. »**

Il me tient toujours le même discours. Et je me contente, comme à chaque fois, de lâcher d'un ton laconique, sans le regarder en face :

 **« Si je suis aussi différente que vous le dites… Alors vous savez bien que Dex n'aura aucun scrupule à me tuer de ses propres mains. »**

Et après cela, il y a toujours un silence. Car il sait pertinemment que c'est la vérité, et que nous ne pourrons rien faire pour la changer. Il sait aussi à quel point ces souvenirs me sont douloureux et insupportables. Pourquoi faut-il que je me rappelle si bien de lui… D'eux tous ?!

 **« Pensez-vous pouvoir sortir d'ici ? »** me demande-t-il tout de même d'une voix radoucie.

Et comme à chaque fois, je lui jette la même réponse laconique, vide de tout espoir. Simplement l'envie d'en finir. Dommage que je n'aie pas suffisamment de cran pour enfoncer ces maudites griffes dans ma propre poitrine. Dommage que j'aie conservé mes souvenirs d'humaine. Car ce sont eux qui m'enchaînent, plus que toute autre entrave.

 **« Non. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas pour vous garder éternellement enfermée que je vous aie secourue. »** me lance-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Je relève la tête vers lui. Devant mes yeux dansent des mèches de cheveux d'un blanc cassé, hideux. Je les repousse vivement en arrière pour ne plus les voir et braque mon regard inhumain sur le Wraith. S'il tenait tant que ça à me rendre service, alors il m'aurait achevée depuis bien longtemps. Au lieu de ça, il se contente d'envoyer chaque jour un nouvel humain à l'abattoir, simplement pour que je puisse me nourrir et me maintenir en vie. Suffisamment lucide pour apprendre à contrôler mes pulsions et maîtriser ma force. Suffisamment faible pour être sûr que je ne m'attaque pas à lui. Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais tenter. Mais dans l'état où je suis, je ne gagnerais pas.

Alors même qu'il dit être de notre côté, il n'a aucun scrupule à sacrifier des vies humaines pour tenter de me sauver. Et c'est pour cette raison que je le déteste. Peut-être ma nouvelle condition exacerbe-t-elle ce sentiment. En cet instant, dans mon regard jaunâtre, brûle une flamme de haine.

 **« Un jour, je vous tuerai. »** sifflé-je, menaçante.

 **« Ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver si vous continuez ainsi. »**

Je feule avec agacement, la bouche entrouverte, à peine consciente que mes crocs sont en train de réapparaître sous l'effet de la colère.

 **« Vous devrez bien finir par l'accepter. »** poursuit-il le plus tranquillement du monde.

 **« Jamais. »** craché-je.

Il m'envoie un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter la cellule, me laissant seule. Je crois lire de la compassion dans ses yeux. Mais c'est impossible. Les Wraiths n'éprouvent pas de telles émotions. Même Todd.

 **« Souvenez-vous de votre frère. »** me murmure-t-il avant de disparaître.

Pendant un instant qui me semble durer une éternité, je ne bouge pas d'un iota, mon regard assassin fixé sur la porte, comme s'il pouvait réapparaître devant moi d'un instant à l'autre. Puis ses derniers mots atteignent enfin mon esprit, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de souvenirs. Ma fureur se calme aussitôt. Tremblante, je m'affaisse au sol dans un coin de la cellule, loin du cadavre dont je me suis chargée un peu plus tôt. Des images m'assaillent dès que je ferme les yeux. Un visage jeune et souriant, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux bleus rieurs. Même s'ils ont des traits différents, on croirait presque voir le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard avec quelques années en moins. C'est Teyla qui avait émis la première cette comparaison. Ce souvenir m'arrache un sourire, à la fois nostalgique et douloureux.

Léo… Merde.

Les Wraiths ignorent tout de la tristesse. Leur existence est basée sur des règles hiérarchiques strictes et des rapports de force. Les créatures expérimentales mi-Wraiths, mi-Vampires ne sont que des machines à tuer. Ils dévorent leurs proies pour se régénérer et augmenter leur puissance. Je suis l'un de ces monstres.

Et pourtant, je pleure de tièdes larmes de sang au souvenir de ce frère que je ne pourrai jamais revoir. Les gouttes écarlates roulent sur mes joues pâles, jusqu'aux coins de mes lèvres sèches. Je les lèche du bout de la langue. J'ai de nouveau faim, et soif. Les rares sacrifices que Todd me concède ne me suffisent pas. Si je veux recouvrer toute ma force, il me faut plus d'énergie vitale. Plus de sang.

J'essuie rageusement mon visage, y laissant de macabres traînées rouges, et me prends la tête entre les mains, avec un grognement guttural qui n'a plus rien d'humain. Je me hais. Ces scientifiques Wraiths ont fait de moi une abomination. Et pourtant… Je m'accroche toujours à l'espoir qu'un jour, je retrouverai Ronon et Léo.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait croire à des choses aussi bêtes. Léo serait terrifié. Il n'oserait même pas m'approcher. Et Ronon… il me tuerait.

Ronon.

Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait me délivrer de mon sort.

* * *

 **RONON DEX**

* * *

Les poings en sang, je m'acharne avec fureur sur le sac de frappe en m'imaginant affronter les salauds de Wraiths qui gardent Roxanne prisonnière. Comme toujours depuis près d'un mois. Je crie de rage en écrasant mes phalanges contre la toile solide. Une rage bouillonnante, qui me met les nerfs à vif et me rend exécrable. J'en ai bien conscience. Mais je m'en fous complètement. Je me sens toujours autant coupable. Après tout, c'est moi qui étais avec elle à ce moment-là. J'aurais dû la forcer à venir, me méfier d'elle. Beckett et Keller auraient fait quelque chose… On aurait trouvé une solution. N'importe laquelle. Tout, plutôt que de l'abandonner comme ça derrière nous. J'étouffe difficilement un nouveau rugissement alors que le sac d'entraînement s'agite dangereusement en tremblant sous mes poings. Quand je ferme les yeux, je revois le regard douloureux et accusateur que son frère m'a lancé, l'espace de quelques secondes. Ça non plus, je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner. Bien sûr que c'est ma faute.

La perte de Zelton Numéro Un est entièrement de ma faute.

 **« Eh, Ronon. »**

J'assène un dernier coup, si violent que le sac de frappe est propulsé contre le mur à deux mètres de là. La chaîne métallique à laquelle il est attaché crisse. Il me serait revenu dans la gueule, et je l'aurais renvoyé de la même manière sans faire d'histoire, si un bras ne s'était pas interposé pour faire cesser sa course.

 **« Sheppard. »** grommelé-je sans le regarder, agacé qu'il m'interrompe en plein défouloir.

 **« On a de la visite. »** m'annonce-t-il seulement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? »** grogné-je rudement.

 **« C'est au sujet du major Zelton. »**

À ces mots, je relève la tête vers lui, plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Les autres n'ont jamais rien su de ce qu'il se passait entre nous deux, même pas son frère. J'aurais dû réagir plus posément. Mais son absence me met les nerfs à fleur de peau, et de toute manière, je suis loin d'être le seul à m'inquiéter à son sujet. Me voyant tiquer, Sheppard esquisse un léger sourire et me tapote amicalement l'épaule.

 **« Je savais que ça vous intéresserait. Venez. »**

Sans me faire davantage prier, je le suis à grandes enjambées, abandonnant l'entraînement pour le moment. De toute façon, ça n'a plus le même intérêt sans elle. Au début, j'étais resté indifférent à sa présence, et quand elle était venue me parler la première fois je m'étais foutu de sa gueule. Mais après, tout a changé.

Je masse mes phalanges douloureuses en marchant aux côtés du lieutenant-colonel. Je me rends compte en levant les yeux vers le bout du couloir que tout le reste de l'équipe est là : McKay, Teyla et Zelton Numéro Deux. Ne manque plus que la Numéro Un pour qu'on soit au complet. J'essaye de ne pas montrer à quel point je suis fébrile, même si ce qui nous attend n'est qu'un pauvre bout d'indice peu fiable. Tout est bon à prendre… J'ai juré que je la retrouverai. Sur un signe de Sheppard, les lèvres pincées, nous entrons tous les cinq dans la pièce.

À l'intérieur, assis au bord d'une couchette de sa cellule de confinement, se trouve Todd. Je me crispe en l'apercevant, luttant contre l'envie de dégainer mon flingue pour le braquer vers lui. Les autres lui font à peu près confiance, depuis le temps. Moi toujours pas. Quoi qu'il dise, il reste un Wraith. Et rien ne pourra jamais effacer de ma mémoire tout ce que j'ai subi à cause d'eux. Ils m'ont pris Satéda. Ils m'ont pris Méléna. Et maintenant, ils m'ont pris Roxanne.

Un jour, je traquerai et je tuerai tous ces monstres, jusqu'au dernier.

 **« Oh, tiens, salut Todd ! »** lance McKay, faussement jovial. **« Comment ça va, depuis le temps ? »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel en retenant un soupir. Sûr que s'il n'y avait pas ces barreaux entre eux, le scientifique ferait moins le malin. Le Wraith ne répond rien, et d'ailleurs Sheppard ne lui en laisse pas le temps, puisqu'il enchaîne aussitôt :

 **« Vous avez dit que vous aviez des informations concernant un membre de mon équipe. »**

Je coule un rapide regard en direction de Sheppard, satisfait d'entendre de la froideur dans sa voix, avant de reporter aussitôt mon attention sur le Wraith, qui incline la tête. Sur mon visage, je m'efforce d'afficher le même masque de haine et de méfiance qu'à l'habitude.

 **« Vous voulez parler de Roxanne Zelton. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur elle ?! »** interviens-je.

Encore une fois, ma réaction était trop brusque et impatiente. Elle m'aurait sûrement engueulé à cause de ça – et cette pensée me fait serrer compulsivement les poings. Elle me manque. Ça me tue de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle est devenue. Toujours assis, immobile, les mains tranquillement posées sur ses genoux, le Wraith tourne la tête dans ma direction. Y'a une lueur dans ses yeux jaunes qui ne me plaît qu'à moitié. Un truc que les monstres comme lui ne sont pas censés pouvoir ressentir. C'est comme si…

C'est comme s'il savait.

 **« Je l'ai sauvée du vaisseau-ruche expérimental où elle était détenue. »**

Et merde, ça veut dire que maintenant elle a une dette envers lui. Mauvais, ça de contracter une dette auprès d'un Wraith. Bonne raison pour me méfier un peu plus de lui. Pourtant, dans un coin de mon esprit, je suis soulagé d'apprendre que Roxanne s'est tirée des griffes de ces tarés. Même si ça m'enrage que ce soit grâce à lui.

 **« Cependant… »**

 **« Cependant ? »** grogné-je aussitôt, sur le qui-vive, en chœur avec Zelton Numéro Deux.

Si mon ton était agressif et mordant, la voix de son frère était au contraire impatiente. Il y avait un douloureux espoir, dedans. Il sait pourtant bien qu'avec les Wraiths, rien ne se passe jamais comme on veut. Le regard jaunâtre de Todd fait des allers-retours entre lui et moi. J'ai presque l'impression que c'est seulement à nous qu'il dit ses phrases suivantes :

 **« Elle a servi de cobaye pour des expériences. Cela l'a changée au plus profond de son être. La Roxanne Zelton que vous connaissiez a probablement disparue. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** murmure Léo à côté de moi en reculant d'un pas.

Étouffé par la rage et la haine, je ne réponds rien, me contentant de fusiller le Wraith du regard. Et pourtant… J'ai eu la preuve de ce qu'il raconte. Je l'avais déjà senti. Ce moment où elle s'est jetée dans ma direction, paume en avant. Ce moment où j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi, en comprenant que ces salauds lui avaient fait un truc, qu'elle avait déjà commencé à changer. Inconsciemment, je porte mes doigts à mon torse. Là où elle a plaqué sa main, il y a un mois.

Elle a essayé de me vider. Comme eux. Et comme eux, elle a feulé de rage en constatant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas.

Pas encore ?

 **« En quoi consistaient ces expériences ? »** demande posément Teyla.

 **« Et où est-elle à présent ? »** enchaîne Sheppard.

 **« Ils ont modifié son organisme pour faire d'elle un être hybride. Pas un mélange d'humain et de Wraith comme le dénommé Michael. »** précise Todd alors que les yeux de Teyla et de McKay s'écarquillent d'horreur à ce souvenir. **« Ils l'ont totalement transformé en Wraith, avant de déclencher chez elle de nouveaux instincts, semblables à ceux de créatures que vous appelez Vampires. »**

Je jette un regard en coin à Léo. Il recule encore, avec des tremblements qu'il n'arrive pas à maîtriser. Il est incapable d'émettre un seul son. Ses lèvres articulent silencieusement : « C'est une blague… ? » Mais les Wraiths ignorent tout de l'humour. Moi aussi, je reçois la nouvelle comme un choc, un coup de poing douloureux en plein estomac. Encore un. Les Vampires… Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. Dans le même style que les Wraiths. Du genre incapables de se contrôler à l'odeur du sang, et qui bouffent leurs proies jusqu'à la mort. Je croyais que c'étaient juste des histoires. Apparemment non. Et il fallait que ça tombe sur elle. Le dégoût et la haine ne donnent envie de cogner quelqu'un. Mais je vais éviter. Dans ma tête, un seul mot tourne en boucle.

Pourquoi ?!

En face, Todd continue tranquillement.

 **« Elle se trouve à bord de mon vaisseau-ruche depuis que je l'ai délivrée, il y a deux semaines. »**

Je laisse échapper un rugissement de fureur.

 **« Deux semaines ?! »**

 **« J'ai fait mon possible pour l'aider. »** poursuit le Wraith en baissant les yeux un instant, ignorant mon brusque accès de colère. **« Mais je crains de ne plus avoir de solution… Vous êtes son dernier espoir. »**

 **« Pouvons-nous la voir ? »**

Ça me rend complètement dingue, ce ton poli et réservé que Teyla adopte avec lui. Comme si elle parlait avec n'importe qui. Comme si elle oubliait qu'il était un Wraith.

 **« Bien sûr. »**

D'un même mouvement, on tourne tous la tête vers Sheppard, qui acquiesce immédiatement, le regard déterminé.

 **« Je vais voir si on a l'autorisation. »**

De toute manière, tout dans ses yeux nous indique qu'on l'aura, de gré ou de force. Sans attendre, Sheppard quitte la pièce. Je serais pas étonné de savoir qu'il pique un sprint dans les couloirs de la Cité. Teyla et McKay tuent le temps en discutant de trucs pas intéressants. Je serre et desserre compulsivement les poings, luttant toujours contre cette envie obsédante de me saisir de mon flingue. Ne pas avoir une arme à la main en présence d'un Wraith, même s'il est enfermé, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Un peu dans le même style, Zelton tripote distraitement la crosse de son pistolet, mais c'est seulement par inquiétude, sans la moindre pulsion meurtrière. De toute manière, ça lui fout toujours la trouille d'avoir une arme entre les mains, comme à McKay. Ces scientifiques, je vous jure… Au bout d'un moment, je remarque que lui et Todd se dévisagent.

 **« Roxanne… »** finit par murmurer le jeune homme. **« Est-ce qu'elle est lucide, par moments ? »**

 **« Suffisamment pour me supplier de l'achever. »** répond le Wraith sans le moindre état d'âme.

Léo ferme douloureusement les yeux, une seconde, deux secondes. Longtemps.

 **« Ma sœur n'est pas comme ça. »**

 **« Si elle avait pu mettre fin à ses jours seule, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Mais vous l'en empêchez. »**

Il rouvre brusquement les paupières.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Quelque part dans son esprit, elle conserve l'espoir infime de pouvoir vous revoir. Même totalement désarmée, elle est encore capable de se suicider, en s'arrachant le cœur par exemple. »**

Léo perd ses couleurs et serre les dents.

 **« C'est grâce à vous qu'elle est toujours en vie aujourd'hui. À vous, et à d'autres. »**

Zelton hoche béatement la tête, toujours sous le choc. Alors qu'il se désintéresse peu à peu de lui, le Wraith me jette un coup d'œil. Il sait. Ça me fait grincer des dents et me met en rage. Est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ? Est-ce qu'il lui a tiré ses souvenirs de force ? S'il a fait ça, il va le payer. Léo regarde ailleurs et serre les poings aussi. Il respire pas comme d'habitude. Plus vite, plus fort. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Celle de Teyla, qui perçoit nettement sa détresse. Elle a toujours été sensible à ce genre de truc. Encore plus depuis qu'elle a eu son fils.

 **« Nous pourrons la sauver, Léo. Nous trouverons un moyen. »**

Il tourne vers elle ses yeux bleus et brillants, pleins de larmes qu'il cherche à contrôler par tous les moyens possibles. Ses yeux bleus qui me rappellent tellement ceux de sa sœur. Je détourne le regard, le cœur serré. Moi aussi, j'ai mal. J'étouffe et j'arrive pas à comprendre. C'est Roxanne. La femme que j'ai fini par aimer, lentement, sûrement, indéniablement, après avoir passé plusieurs mois à ses côtés. Mais à présent… C'est aussi une Wraith, doublée d'une autre créature. Elle est devenue un monstre, une Wraith-Vamp, comme le dit Todd. Elle fait partie de ces extraterrestres que je me suis juré d'éradiquer. Mais c'est toujours Roxanne, quelque part…

J'en sais rien. Y'a qu'en la voyant que je pourrai comprendre ce qu'elle est, maintenant.

Au bout de longues minutes, Sheppard finit par revenir. Autorisation : ok. Armes : ok. Wraith : ok. Tout est bon pour y aller, on a le feu vert. Direction les anneaux de téléportation. Todd a laissé son vaisseau-ruche en orbite. Ça m'horripile d'avoir une de ces saloperies aussi près de la Cité, mais y'a que moi que ça semble gêner. L'éclat blanc nous fait fermer les yeux. Quand on réapparaît à bord du vaisseau-ruche de Todd, mon flingue retrouve automatiquement sa place dans ma main. Le Wraith l'a remarqué, mais il dit rien. Il sait à quel point je peux pas supporter sa race. Dans les couloirs, on croise des membres d'équipage. Parfois, Todd échange quelques mots avec eux. Ils sont aussi tendus par notre présence que je suis crispé à bord de leur vaisseau. Si je pouvais faire péter cet endroit… Mais non, on est dans le vaisseau-ruche d'un allié. Alors pas touche. C'est ce que me fait clairement comprendre le regard d'avertissement que Sheppard me lance par-dessus son épaule. Je hoche la tête brusquement. Ça me soûle, mais je vais me maîtriser. Sauf si l'un d'eux se met en tête de nous attaquer, même par inadvertance, ou je sais pas quelle autre connerie. Là, faudra plus compter sur moi. Ce sera un carnage. L'idée me ferait presque sourire, si j'étais pas autant sur les nerfs à cause de Roxanne.

Enfin, on arrive au secteur où se trouvent les cellules. Elles sont toutes ouvertes, et le Wraith passe devant sans s'arrêter.

 **« Elle se trouve dans une salle isolée. »** lâche-t-il en sentant dans son dos nos regards méfiants et interrogateurs. **« Ces grilles ne sont pas suffisantes pour la retenir. »**

 **« C'était elle… »** comprend McKay dans un murmure, devançant Zelton de peu.

Le mois dernier, quand on a été capturés, la grille de notre cellule avait été complètement défoncée. Roxanne avait remarqué ça, et elle s'était grouillée de nous réveiller pour qu'on puisse se barrer. Même si on avait trouvé ça bizarre, personne n'avait cherché d'explication. En fait, c'était elle. Les Wraiths l'avaient emmenée, manquant de me rendre cinglé par la même occasion. Puis ils nous avaient endormis. Ils s'attendaient sûrement à ce que Roxanne nous attaque, une fois seule avec nous. Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver.

C'est bien la première fois que je vois dans un vaisseau-ruche Wraith un truc qui ressemble autant à une vraie porte. Arrivé devant, Todd se retourne vers nous. J'aime pas le ton de sa voix. Clairement, on sent que dans les instants qui vont suivre, il ne fera plus confiance à personne. Ni à nous. Ni à elle.

 **« Roxanne Zelton n'est plus celle que vous avez connu. »** nous rappelle-t-il. **« Si les choses tournent mal, vous devrez quitter la pièce immédiatement. Je m'efforcerai de la retenir. »**

Tout le monde hoche la tête. Même Léo. Même moi, après quelques secondes de plus, d'un mouvement sec, les mâchoires serrées.

 **« Entrez lorsque je frapperai. »**

Puis le Wraith tourne ce qui ressemble à une poignée et avance. La porte noire et brillante se referme derrière lui sans un bruit. Elle est luisante, comme s'il y avait un gel dessus, quelque chose de visqueux. Nous restons attendre dans le couloir. Hors de question que je croise les bras comme Sheppard, ou que je fourre mes mains dans mes poches comme Zelton. Il y a des Wraiths partout, je les sens.

Mais je crois que j'appréhende encore plus ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de cette porte.

* * *

 **LÉO ZELTON**

* * *

J'ai peur.

J'ai hâte et j'ai peur à la fois. Ce n'est pas normal. Et je dois serrer les poings de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de trembler.

C'est ma sœur, bon sang. Ma grande sœur, Roxanne. Je l'ai toujours connue, elle a seulement trois ans de plus que moi. Elle ne peut pas être devenue un véritable monstre et m'avoir oublié. C'est ce que j'essaye de me dire. Pourtant, une grande part de moi-même ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être impitoyablement pragmatique. Après tout ce à quoi j'ai déjà assisté depuis que je participe à l'expédition Atlantis… Si. C'est possible. Ils peuvent avoir modifié sa mémoire. Elle peut avoir tout oublié.

Mais… Non. Todd a dit que c'était parce qu'elle se souvenait de moi qu'elle ne s'était pas encore suicidée. De moi, et d'autres personnes. Est-ce qu'en disant ça, il parlait de notre équipe ? Des gens d'Atlantis ? De notre famille ? Depuis qu'il nous a dit qu'elle était toujours en vie, je brûle d'impatience de la revoir. Mais j'ai aussi mille questions qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Et j'ai peur.

Peur que la créature que je m'apprête à rencontrer ne soit plus ma grande sœur.

Je fourre mes poings dans mes poches, enfoncés le plus profondément possible, pour cacher aux autres à quel point je suis crispé. Même s'ils doivent bien s'en douter. J'ai su par Sheppard que pendant longtemps, ils avaient hésité à nous placer dans la même équipe, Rox et moi : ils avaient peur que notre lien de parenté puisse poser problème. Mais ils l'ont fait quand même, et tout s'est bien déroulé. Jusqu'à présent. Depuis que j'ai perdu ma sœur, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. McKay a été le premier à le remarquer – normal, vu que je bosse tout le temps avec lui – et Teyla a suivi. Ils s'y attendaient, évidemment. Après tout, c'est ma sœur.

Le plus bizarre, dans tout ça, et que même moi j'ai fini par remarquer, c'est que Ronon est lui aussi sur les nerfs depuis que Roxanne n'est plus là. Je sais bien que c'est pas de sa faute. Je connais ma sœur, je me doute qu'elle a dû lui forcer la main pour qu'il l'abandonne comme ça. J'aurais voulu en parler avec lui, le lui dire. M'excuser, peut-être, pour le regard que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui lancer, un bref instant, quand j'ai vu qu'il était seul dans son dart, le mois dernier lorsqu'on s'est enfuis. Mais… Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas osé… Je n'ai pas réussi à aller lui parler, face à face. Il m'a toujours un peu impressionné, faut dire. Malgré le temps qu'on a passé ensemble en mission, ça ne s'est pas atténué.

Alors que j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on est tous les cinq dans ce couloir, plongés dans un silence pesant, avec cette brume inquiétante qui tourbillonne près du sol, un coup unique frappé contre la porte me fait sursauter. McKay aussi. Les trois autres, non, même si Ronon lance un regard assassin en direction de la porte. Je la fixe aussi, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Je n'ose pas faire un pas. C'est comme si mes chaussures avaient des semelles de plomb. Sheppard avance donc, pousse doucement la porte, et entre le premier. C'est seulement une fois qu'il est passé que je parviens enfin à soulever mes pieds du sol et à marcher à sa suite. Dans la pièce, nous nous groupons près du mur où se trouve la porte. Tous sur le qui-vive, prêts à bondir au moindre signe de danger. Il n'y a aucun ennemi aux alentours. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti plus mal à l'aise. Luttant contre l'envie obsédante de conserver mon regard rivé sur mes chaussures, je lève les yeux avec hésitation et crainte au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle est plantée devant nous, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'y a même pas une dizaine de mètres qui nous séparent. Elle est plus proche que jamais, et pourtant si lointaine à la fois. Ça me trouble tellement. Des pieds à la tête, elle ressemble à une Wraith. Sa peau est plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, sans tirer sur ce teint verdâtre, elle est habillée d'un uniforme Wraith de cuir noir, et ses cheveux sont toujours mi-longs, mais détachés et complètement décolorés, d'un blanc d'os. Elle chasse avec agacement quelques mèches de devant son visage, d'un geste que je reconnais bien et qui me serre le cœur – elle avait exactement cette même gestuelle quand elle était ado et que ses cheveux la soûlaient. À son tour, elle relève la tête vers nous. Les traits de son visage sont les mêmes. Je la reconnais. C'est ma sœur.

Et pourtant, cette étincelle sauvage de haine et de douleur qui brille dans ses yeux d'un jaune sale me fait douter. Est-ce que c'est vraiment elle… ?

 **« Roxanne… »** laissé-je échapper dans un murmure étranglé, après avoir passé plusieurs longues minutes à la dévisager.

Elle ne répond rien, mais son regard revient dans ma direction et se focalise sur moi. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va parler, et j'ai l'illusion qu'au fond, sa transformation n'ait rien changé et que tout soit de nouveau comme avant. Mais ce n'est qu'un espoir vain et chimérique. Elle entrouvre la bouche, oui. Mais c'est pour se mettre à haleter doucement, alors que deux choses blanches et scintillantes apparaissent de chaque côté de ses lèvres. Je frémis en réalisant que son regard jaunâtre change de couleur, virant peu à peu au rouge… sang. Et ses canines qui n'arrêtent pas de s'allonger… pour se transformer en crocs…

Todd avait raison. Ma sœur a changé. Elle n'est plus Roxanne. Elle est devenue une Wraith, et une Vampire à la fois.

Et c'est moi qu'elle fixe en salivant comme ça.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Todd tendre son bras sur le côté, devant Teyla qui est entrée en dernière dans la pièce, dans un geste de protection.

 **« Roxanne. »** essaye-t-il de la tempérer. **« C'est votre frère. »**

Elle ne fait que cligner des yeux. Est-ce qu'elle a seulement compris ce qu'il vient de lui dire ?

 **« Rox… »** murmuré-je encore, tétanisé, en sentant mes tremblements impuissants revenir face à ce regard sans vie qui ne scintille plus que de faim. **« C'est moi… C'est Léo… »**

Elle ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes. Encore une fois, j'ai le vain espoir qu'elle m'ait entendu, et compris. Qu'elle se souvienne, et que tout revienne à la normale. J'essaye de lui sourire, timidement.

Mais elle laisse apparaître ses crocs encore plus nettement et se met à grogner sourdement. Le signal d'alerte pour Todd, qui ne nous regarde pas et nous souffle tout bas d'un ton sec, qui n'admet aucune protestation :

 **« Sortez. Vite ! »**

Tous les autres bougent autour de moi en direction de la porte. Mais je reste pétrifié face à elle, ce mélange d'humain, de Wraith et de Vampire, cette sœur que je ne reconnais plus. C'est pourtant bien elle, je la retrouve sous l'enveloppe du monstre, à certaines mimiques, à certains traits. Elle est toujours là, quelque part. J'enrage d'être impuissant à pouvoir l'aider. Je suis aspiré par le vide. Je tombe dans un trou noir. Je me bats contre quelque chose de colossal. Quelque chose contre lequel personne ne gagnera, ni Roxanne, ni moi. Elle est piégée. Ma sœur a disparue. Pour toujours.

 **« Zelton ! »** m'appelle Sheppard depuis le couloir.

Je reprends mes esprits. En luttant contre les larmes d'émotion qui menacent de me submerger encore une fois, je recule d'un pas, sans quitter des yeux cet être qui était autrefois Roxanne.

Cet être qui à présent se jette sur moi.

Todd intervient aussitôt, se plaçant en bouclier entre elle et moi. Ils luttent quelques instants, puis il la propulse à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le temps qu'elle se relève et revienne à la charge, il m'a rudement empoigné par le bras, fait sortir de là, et a refermé la porte derrière nous. La seule chose que j'entends, c'est les coups violents et étouffés de la Wraith-Vamp contre la porte verrouillée. Et ses hurlements de rage et de frustration. C'était moi qu'elle voulait. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Son côté Wraith désirait mon énergie vitale. Sa partie Vampire réclamait mon sang. Elle me voulait. Je n'étais pas son frère. Je n'étais qu'une proie.

Je m'adosse lentement au mur tout proche de moi, sans même faire gaffe que c'est une paroi de matière organique. J'ai absolument horreur d'entrer en contact avec ce truc, habituellement, mais là je suis bien trop choqué pour y prêter attention. Les yeux fermés, j'appuie ma tête contre la substance visqueuse et serre de nouveau les poings. Je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je me fous qu'ils me voient, cette fois. Et Teyla ne vient pas me consoler. La douleur est trop grande. Il n'y a que le temps qui pourra éventuellement m'aider. Et encore.

Roxanne…

J'ai perdu ma sœur.

Roxanne… Elle n'existe plus.

* * *

 **JOHN SHEPPARD**

* * *

Indécis, je pousse un léger soupir, puis observe tour à tour les membres de mon équipe. Teyla est la plus calme d'entre nous et me retourne mon regard avant de poser ses yeux inquiets et compatissants sur le docteur adossé au mur. McKay est pâle et marmonne dans sa barbe sans s'adresser à quiconque en particulier. Léo Zelton a les yeux fermés et les joues humides. Jusque-là, il cherchait à nous dissimuler son angoisse. Mais désormais, la tristesse est la plus forte et le submerge. Il a vu comme nous ce qu'est devenue sa sœur. Il a compris comme nous qu'elle était perdue.

Du coin de l'œil, je surveille Ronon. Il s'est éloigné dans le couloir et fait des allers-retours à grands pas, comme un loin en cage, la mâchoire serrée. Nos retrouvailles imprévues avec Zelton Numéro Un ont l'air de le remuer. Et c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, il est incroyablement sur les nerfs depuis qu'elle a disparue. Il nous a raconté qu'elle l'a forcé à l'abandonner. Qu'elle a refusé de venir avec nous. Mais Ronon est une tête brûlée doublé d'un dur à cuire, alors j'aurais jamais cru qu'il se sentirait coupable à ce point-là. Je crois bien qu'il s'est plus attaché à elle que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je me demande à quel point.

 **« Vous savez, à présent. »** lâche Todd.

Il se tient debout devant la porte, comme pour nous empêcher d'y retourner. De toute manière, même si c'est le major Zelton, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'aller discuter avec la créature enragée qui semble se déchaîner à l'intérieur de cette pièce. On entend un hurlement, plus audible que les autres. Les yeux toujours fermés, le docteur Zelton se crispe et baisse la tête, retenant de toutes ses forces de nouvelles larmes. Ronon s'est immobilisé dans le couloir, dos tourné à la porte. Mais ses poings sont serrés et ses épaules sont raides. Lui non plus n'aime pas ce qu'il entend. Todd nous enjoint à le suivre d'un geste du bras.

 **« Ne restons pas ici. Suivez-moi. »**

Teyla s'approche du docteur Zelton et lui saisit doucement l'avant-bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par rouvrir des yeux brillants et se résigne à nous suivre à pas lents. McKay marche aussi près de lui. Ils échangent un regard désolé sans que le scientifique ne sache quoi dire pour consoler son collègue. C'est terrible, mais il n'y a rien à dire. Pour une fois, nous sommes tous reconnaissants à McKay de la boucler. D'un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, je vérifie que Ronon ferme la marche. Il tire toujours la tronche avec son air sombre de tueur affiché sur le visage, mais il suit. J'emboîte le pas au Wraith et celui-ci nous guide à travers le dédale de son vaisseau-ruche, jusqu'à la salle de commandement. Soulagés de retrouver un peu d'espace, bien que personne ne l'admette à voix haute, nous nous répartissons autour de la console centrale à laquelle s'appuie notre allié, avant de balayer notre groupe du regard.

 **« Je n'ai jamais été informé de telles expériences… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. »** nous avoue-t-il. **« J'ignore totalement comment l'aider, ni même s'il existe un moyen. Elle s'est nourrie, régulièrement. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait finir par assimiler sa condition. Qu'elle parviendrait peut-être à maîtriser ses instincts. Mais ceux-ci la dominent de plus en plus régulièrement. »**

 **« Elle acceptera jamais d'être devenue un monstre. »** crache Ronon, les bras croisés, posté en recul dans un coin de la pièce.

 **« Euh… Quand vous dites qu'elle s'est nourrie… »** intervient McKay d'une petite voix.

Seul un silence glacial lui répond. Il veut tout dire, et Todd n'a que faire de mon air réprobateur. McKay déglutit, subitement mal à l'aise en imaginant comme nous tous la Roxanne Zelton que nous connaissons agir comme une Wraith, violente et sauvage, puis ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du docteur Zelton. Celui-ci détourne le regard. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour accepter ce que sa sœur est devenue. Si tant est qu'il parvienne à s'en remettre un jour…

 **« Vous disiez pourtant qu'elle était lucide, à certains moments. »** rappelle posément Teyla.

 **« Il est évident que Roxanne Zelton lutte constamment. Sa nouvelle nature lui fait horreur. Mais sa partie humaine est lasse. Et ses pulsions de Wraith et de Vampire se font plus puissantes de jour en jour. »**

 **« Si on met Beckett et Keller sur le coup ? Ils pourront sans doute faire quelque chose ! »** suggère McKay.

C'est moi qu'il regarde, cette fois. Évidemment, j'y ai déjà pensé. Mais je garde en tête les images que je viens de voir du major Zelton – la nouvelle, puisque, semble-t-il, nous devons nous résigner à oublier ce qu'était l'ancienne… Je me surprends moi-même avec la froideur inhabituelle dont je fais preuve en répondant à mon ami :

 **« Ça voudrait dire réussir à la contrôler le temps de faire des examens. Vous avez bien vu que c'était impossible, McKay. »**

 **« On l'endort, on la ligote, je sais pas, moi ! »** insiste-t-il. **« On doit sûrement pouvoir essayer quelque chose, on… On peut pas la laisser comme ça, enfin, Sheppard ! »**

Je me suis trompé sur Ronon. Il n'est pas plus affecté que les autres. En réalité, nous sommes tous concernés… Nous formons une équipe soudée, nous sommes tous inquiets au sujet de ce que va devenir le major Zelton. Cela fait des mois que la sœur et le frère ont rejoint l'expédition Atlantis, des mois que nous effectuons nos missions ensemble, des mois que nous vivons côte à côte et que nous nous sauvons la vie tous les jours. C'était moi qui avait commencé à les appeler Numéro Un et Numéro Deux, parce que j'en avais marre qu'à chaque fois que j'appelle simplement Zelton, les deux relèvent la tête en même temps. Ils n'en avaient pas été vexés. Au contraire, ça les avait même fait rire au début. Et rapidement, les appellations avaient été fixées. Zelton Numéro Un, c'était le major, la grande sœur, la combattante. Zelton Numéro Deux, ce serait le docteur, le petit frère, le scientifique. Tout le monde aimait bien les surnommer comme ça, ensuite. Qui pourrait rester indifférent au sort de Roxanne Zelton après tout ce que nous avons partagé ? Ronon n'est pas un cas particulier. Il traduit seulement son inquiétude par une agitation constante. Alors que Léo se plongeait dans ses recherches à corps perdu pour essayer de ne plus y penser. Ça ne marchait pas, évidemment. Les nuits blanches n'arrangeaient pas son affaire.

Le Canadien se démène comme un beau diable pour pouvoir aider Zelton Numéro Un, proposant des solutions qui sont toutes écartées les unes après les autres. Zelton Numéro Deux ne réagit pas, ne prend pas part aux discussions, alors qu'il s'agit tout de même de sa propre sœur. Le choc n'est pas encore passé. Après tout, lorsque nous étions dans cette cellule de confinement, c'était lui qu'elle fixait avec avidité. Non pas parce qu'il était son frère et qu'elle se souvenait de lui, comme on aurait facilement pu le croire. Seulement parce qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus en humaine. Même si l'être qui se tenait devant nous ressemblait au major Zelton, son regard de prédateur était on ne peut plus clair sur le sujet : celle qui nous faisait face était avant tout une Wraith-Vamp affamée, qui n'attendait que la bonne occasion pour bondir au cou de ce jeune homme vigoureux qui, dans une autre vie lui paraissant sûrement très lointaine, était son petit frère. Il n'y avait que son énergie vitale et la chaleur de son sang qui l'attiraient auprès de lui à cet instant.

 **« Todd. »** murmure soudain Teyla, profitant d'un moment de silence au cours duquel le génie canadien est de nouveau plongé dans une profonde réflexion. **« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous être introduit à bord de ce vaisseau-ruche expérimental et avoir secouru Roxanne Zelton ? Vous n'aviez pourtant aucune dette envers nous. Vous n'y étiez pas obligé. »**

 **« Je n'étais pas là-bas pour elle. »** grogne le Wraith en réponse. **« Le vaisseau-ruche expérimental ainsi que les agissements suspects de ses occupants m'avaient été signalés. L'espion que j'y avais envoyé m'a parlé de votre équipe prisonnière. Puisque nous sommes alliés, j'ai pris la décision de vous aider à vous échapper, ce qui m'aurait également permis d'en savoir plus sur les projets de ces scientifiques. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé sur place, vous vous étiez déjà échappés. Il ne restait plus que Roxanne Zelton. »**

Un nouveau silence suit sa déclaration. McKay est toujours en train de marmonner dans son coin en élaborant des théories plus improbables les unes que les autres, et je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait suivi tout ce que nous a raconté Todd. Je prends un air suspicieux. C'est que depuis le temps, je commence à le connaître, le loustic. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait voulu essayer d'en tirer profit, quelque part.

 **« Ça fait deux semaines. Vous l'avez gardé en observation, pas vrai ? »**

Il secoue la tête pour nier. Je n'y crois pas trop, mais il insiste.

 **« Je vous jure que je ne cherchais qu'un moyen de l'aider. Elle est aussi dangereuse pour vous que pour moi. »**

 **« Voyez-vous ça. »** ricané-je, sarcastique, pour le pousser à en dire plus.

 **« Tout à l'heure, j'ai pu avoir le dessus sur elle car elle demeure sous-alimentée. Mais si elle disposait de toute sa force, alors elle serait nettement plus puissante que n'importe quel Wraith. Si elle venait à perdre totalement sa raison humaine, elle deviendrait hors de contrôle. Une créature semeuse de mort et de destruction, qui ne serait jamais rassasiée et deviendrait sans cesse plus forte à chaque nouvelle victime. »**

 **« Il y a forcément un moyen… »** répète McKay à mi-voix.

Ah, finalement, on dirait bien qu'il nous a entendu. Une nouvelle voix s'élève alors, que nous n'avons plus entendue depuis un bon moment. Une voix à la fois étranglée et tremblante, mais dans laquelle s'entend pourtant une note de détermination. Un projet longuement mûri et réfléchi. Une conclusion déchirante à laquelle, sûrement, il n'a pas cessé de penser depuis qu'il a failli se faire attaquer par sa propre sœur, il y a déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

 **« Il n'y a pas de solution pour elle. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** glapit McKay en se tournant vers lui.

 **« Léo… »** murmure Teyla.

 **« Mais comment vous pouvez dire ça ? C'est quand même votre sœur ! »** s'horrifie le Canadien.

Si ç'avait été sa propre sœur,McKay aurait tout tenté pour la sauver, même l'impossible. Il l'a déjà fait et n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à recommencer. Mais le docteur Zelton secoue la tête.

 **« Vous aussi, vous l'avez vu. Vous l'avez tous vu. Elle est au bord de la rupture. On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. Le temps que Beckett ou Keller trouvent une solution, s'ils y parviennent, elle ne sera déjà plus elle-même. Je connais Rox. Je l'adore. Et je… Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu finir comme ça. »**

Son regard d'un bleu plus brillant qu'à l'habitude se durcit, même s'il reste embué derrière la carapace de protection qu'il tente d'ériger autour de lui.

 **« Il faut la tuer, tant qu'on le peut encore. Sinon, elle deviendra une véritable menace. »**

 **« Léo… »** murmure encore Teyla, regrettant d'ores et déjà les paroles intraitables du jeune homme. **« En êtes-vous bien certain ? »**

 **« C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. »** répète-t-il d'une voix brisée en détournant le regard un bref instant. **« C'est à cause de moi qu'elle n'a pas pu… »**

 **« Vous êtes pas sérieux… ? »** bredouille McKay.

 **« C'est la seule chose qu'on puisse encore faire pour elle. »**

Chacun cogite silencieusement à cette solution aussi radicale que douloureuse, et à toutes les conséquences qu'elle pourra impliquer.

 **« Je crains que Léo Zelton n'ait raison. »** assène Todd finalement au bout d'un moment.

La mort dans l'âme, je me résous à hocher lentement la tête, le regard sombre. Approuver l'arrêt de mort d'un membre de ma propre équipe. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça arriverait un jour. Et pourtant…

Le docteur Zelton se détourne un instant pour essuyer ses larmes du revers de la main, puis balaye la pièce du regard. Un sourire frêle et triste apparaît fugacement sur ses lèvres, comme une ombre lugubre. Il y a quelque chose d'éteint dans son regard qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Mais que peut-on y faire ? Il vient de prononcer l'arrêt de mort de sa propre sœur aînée.

 **« C'est la seule solution. Il y a quelqu'un qui l'a compris plus vite que moi, on dirait. »**

Je fronce les sourcils une fraction de seconde trop tard en comprenant ce que signifiait son sourire voilé, et toute la tristesse qui résidait dedans. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire autour de moi.

Nous ne sommes plus que cinq.

 **« Merde ! Depuis quand Ronon s'est barré ?! »**

* * *

 **RONON DEX**

* * *

Quand McKay commence à proposer des plans foireux, c'est mauvais signe. Sheppard ne met pas longtemps à répliquer : impossible. Roxanne n'est plus Roxanne. Elle est devenue comme eux, mais en pire, une bête enragée qui n'écoute que sa soif de sang et d'énergie vitale. Il y a quelque chose de dur dans la voix de Sheppard, qui me fait penser qu'il a compris, lui aussi. Pourtant, il dit rien et continue d'écouter d'une oreille les théories de McKay. Même le Wraith participe, tiquant parfois sur une proposition, avant de refuser d'un bloc. Teyla secoue souvent la tête. Ce que propose la tête chercheuse n'est pas sans risques. Y'a bien que Zelton Numéro Deux qui dit rien et reste prostré dans son coin. À le voir comme ça, j'ai encore plus l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un poignard dans le cœur. Quand y'avait sa sœur, il parlait, il était là, il était vivant. Là, il ne réagit plus, ça me donne l'impression qu'il est aussi mort qu'elle.

Je crois que je l'ai compris avant tout le monde. Roxanne ne pourra pas être sauvée. Même s'il paraît qu'elle redevient elle-même de temps en temps… Elle a même pas eu l'air de se souvenir de son frangin. Et je suis pas suffisamment égoïste au point de croire que ça marchera mieux avec moi. Elle est déjà au bord du gouffre. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir que quand elle se déchaînera, elle sera un danger pour tout le monde.

Mieux vaut qu'on l'arrête tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Ils sont trop occupés à discuter, personne fait franchement attention à moi. Lentement, je commence à reculer. Quand je finis par faire demi-tour pour m'éloigner dans les couloirs du vaisseau-ruche, personne ne me rappelle. Personne ne me retient. Personne ne m'a vu, et c'est tant mieux.

Je vais tuer Roxanne.

Le bruit de mes pas résonne trop dans les couloirs déserts. Le déclic de mon arme aussi, quand je passe du mode paralysant au mode offensif. Je sais même pas si ça suffira à achever la saloperie qu'elle est devenue. En cas de besoin, j'ai toujours un ou deux couteaux sur moi, mais bon… Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien ne pas être obligé d'en arriver jusque-là. Elle est devenue une abomination. Mais c'est toujours Roxanne, au fond… Je veux faire ça vite fait, bien fait, et qu'on en parle plus. Juste une besogne en plus. Et pas la peine qu'ils soient tous là à me regarder faire.

Je sais exactement où je dois aller pour la retrouver, et en marchant dans le vaisseau-ruche pour la rejoindre, les souvenirs reviennent malgré moi, et je revois ces nuits où je parcourais seul dans le silence les couloirs d'Atlantis, pour chopper un téléporteur et la retrouver en haut de cette tour. En fermant les yeux, je vois presque le point lumineux s'afficher sur la carte d'Atlantis, dans la cabine du téléporteur. Le balcon 18-O, eh ouais. Là qu'on s'est retrouvés bloqués tous les deux pendant trois heures quand il y a eu ce bug informatique qui a refoutu la Cité en quarantaine. Là que je l'ai coincée après qu'elle ait passé une semaine à m'éviter, partout, tout le temps. Là qu'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Là qu'on se retrouvait toujours.

En grommelant dans ma barbe, je rouvre les yeux et chasse ces pensées de mon esprit. Faut pas que je m'égare. J'arriverai jamais à appuyer sur la détente, sinon. Tout ça, c'est du passé…

C'est du passé.

Même si moi aussi, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

Mes pas me ramènent jusqu'à la porte noire et luisante devant laquelle on était tout à l'heure. J'entends plus rien à l'intérieur. Elle a dû se calmer. Je me demande si les autres Wraiths du vaisseau lui amènent les humains qu'elle bouffe, ou bien si Todd s'en charge lui-même ? Je secoue la tête. Question débile. Resserrant la crosse de mon pistolet, je tire dans la poignée, qui explose sous l'impact. Plus qu'un bon coup d'épaule à donner pour pouvoir rentrer dans la pièce. Aucun système d'alarme, rien.

Pourquoi j'ai les mains aussi moites… ?

Elle est toujours là, évidemment. Recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule, à l'autre bout. Le temps qu'elle se redresse, je parcours la distance qui nous sépare, et quand elle lève la tête dans ma direction, je tends le bras pour poser le canon de mon flingue contre sa tête, pile entre les deux yeux. Si je lui fais sauter la cervelle… Elle pourra quand même pas y survivre, à ça. Ou alors, elle est vraiment sacrément coriace, cette saleté.

J'avais dit du travail propre. Vite fait, bien fait. Sans réfléchir. Et pourtant… Y'a quelque chose qui m'empêche d'appuyer sur la détente.

Merde.

Je sais pas combien de temps passe comme ça. Y'a rien de changé dans ses yeux par rapport à tout à l'heure. Toujours cet éclat jaunâtre dégueulasse, toujours cette avidité. Quelque chose de brutal, de violent… Quelque chose qui lutte. L'espace d'un instant, je vois Roxanne en face de moi. Juste Roxanne. Et je suis pris d'une furieuse envie de baisser mon flingue, de saisir son visage entre mes mains et de l'embrasser, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, comme je le faisais là-haut, sur le balcon 18-O. Elle aimait que je la serre dans mes bras, le plus fort possible. Ça lui coupait la respiration. Elle disait qu'elle avait peur que je la brise, et qu'en même temps, elle ne se sentait jamais plus en sécurité que dans ces moments-là. Elle aimait être dans mes bras. Et moi j'aimais la tenir contre moi, et sentir ses cheveux fouetter mon visage à cause du vent…

Je cligne des paupières, et l'illusion disparaît. J'appuie un peu plus mon canon sur son front. Ce n'est pas Roxanne. Cette… chose… n'est plus Roxanne, ne le sera plus jamais. C'est un monstre. Encore pire que les Wraiths. Qui ne songe qu'à me bouffer.

Alors, pourquoi elle bouge pas ?

Et pourquoi moi non plus ?

 **« Tire. »** murmure-t-elle soudain.

Cette voix. Il y a l'intonation Wraith dedans. C'est pas elle.

Mais…

C'est elle…

* * *

 **ROXANNE ZELTON**

* * *

Je sens le métal froid s'imprimer dans ma peau, contre mon front. Et j'attends avec soulagement qu'il appuie sur la détente. Mais il ne le fait pas, restant là à me fixer. Non mais je rêve. Il hésite ?

 **« Tire. »** le supplié-je.

Encore une fois, il ne bouge pas. Pire encore, je sens la pression diminuer, avant de disparaître totalement. Il a baissé son arme. La colère m'aveugle soudainement et je me mets à feuler de frustration. Contre mes lèvres, mes crocs réapparaissent. Je m'en fous. Je veux juste en finir… Seulement en finir. Il ne comprend pas ça ? Il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider ! Le seul en qui j'avais confiance pour faire ça. Parce que je suis devenue si misérable que je suis incapable de le faire moi-même. Je pousse un rugissement, d'une voix qui n'est pas la mienne. Comment peut-il trouver qu'il y ait en moi quoi que ce soit de ressemblant avec celle que j'ai pu être autrefois ?

 **« Tue-moi, idiot ! »**

Idiot.

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce mot. Car maintenant il sait.

Il sait que je suis toujours là, quelque part, à l'intérieur. Qu'en ce monstre, il subsiste une part de moi. Bien cachée, presque étouffée par la folie furieuse de ma nouvelle nature Wraith-Vamp. Mais elle est là. Je suis toujours là. Et je me bats continuellement pour ne pas sombrer. Même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien, que je finirai bien par succomber, à un moment ou à un autre.

Idiot.

La première fois que je lui ai hurlé ça, c'était en entraînement. Il m'avait frappé au ventre, trop fort. Je m'étais écroulée en l'injuriant copieusement. Et j'avais refusé son aide pour me relever, rancunière.

La deuxième fois, c'était en mission. Il m'avait fait la peur de ma vie en allant se battre contre un Wraith. Alors que Sheppard nous avait bien dit : discrétion. J'ai cru qu'il allait y passer. Et moi avec. Mais lui, il avait juste trouvé ça marrant.

La troisième fois, c'était au labo. Tout bas, en plaisantant, quand on discutait de mon frère et de ses expériences. Dans son dos, bien sûr. Oh, ce n'était pas méchant. Il avait presque esquissé un sourire.

La quatrième fois, c'était plus sombrement, à l'infirmerie. Il a toujours détesté cet endroit. Il était blessé, et il refusait de se laisser soigner. Ça m'a horripilé. C'est la dernière chose que je lui ai lâché avant de tourner les talons et de m'en aller. Parce que je m'inquiétais pour lui – trop. J'avais déjà senti.

Et la cinquième fois, c'était après qu'on se soit embrassés. Comme réponse, il s'était contenté de me sourire avant de coller à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne, sans me demander mon avis. Même si je dois dire que ça ne m'avait pas déplu.

Ronon Dex est un idiot, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Pas pour moi, en tout cas.

S'il était intelligent, il aurait tiré depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 **RONON DEX**

* * *

 **« Tue-moi, idiot ! »**

C'est elle. Ce ton hargneux, c'est pas elle. Mais pourtant, c'est elle, et je comprends trop tard que je suis incapable de lui faire du mal. J'ai cru que je le pourrais. Mais c'est pas possible.

Parce qu'elle a raison, je suis un idiot.

Parce que je l'aime.

 **« Roxanne. »**

Elle recule. Il y a de tout dans son regard. De la haine, de la peur, de l'envie, de la violence, de la colère, de la douleur, de la sauvagerie, du désir, de la tristesse, de la folie, de l'amour. Elle me montre les dents, comme un animal. Ses yeux sont rouges et ses crocs sont réapparus.

 **« Je ne suis plus Roxanne ! »**

 **« Alors pourquoi tu m'as traité d'idiot, hein ? Si t'es pas Roxanne ? »**

 **« Tue-moi. »** siffle-t-elle.

J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle m'implore. Avant qu'elle n'adopte ce ton menaçant :

 **« Tue-moi avant que ce ne soit moi qui te tue… »**

Lentement, je relève mon bras, mon flingue pointé vers elle. Mais je suis hésitant, et elle le sent bien. J'hésite pas pout tirer sur les Wraiths. J'hésite jamais et je vise bien là où il faut. Mais elle…

 **« Je suis un monstre. Ça se voit, non ? Un monstre ! »** crie-t-elle.

 **« Je ne peux pas te tuer. »**

 **« Si ! Il le faut ! Tu es le seul… »**

Elle s'interrompt brutalement pour lutter contre elle-même, secoue rageusement la tête avec un grognement étouffé. Quand elle me regarde à nouveau, à travers ses mèches décolorées qu'elle ne cherche plus à repousser, ses yeux rouges brillent avidement. Le prédateur est devenu le plus fort.

 **« Roxanne ! »** rugis-je soudain.

Je comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je comprends pas ce que je fais. Je comprends pas ce besoin de la rappeler à moi. Alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle est partie. Qu'elle m'est devenue inaccessible, pour toujours.

Mais je comprends ce que peut ressentir Léo.

J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. J'aimerais qu'on soit de retour à Atlantis, seuls tous les deux dans la nuit, sur le balcon 18-O. J'aimerais la serrer dans mes bras, et que le temps nous fige pour l'éternité. Ne plus sentir qu'elle contre ma peau. Ne plus entendre que sa respiration haletante. Ne plus sentir que les battements de son cœur faisant écho au mien. Ne plus entendre que sa voix criant mon nom.

Ne plus revivre que cette nuit-là, éternellement.

La seule qu'on ait partagé.

 **« Ronon… »** gémit-elle faiblement, alors que tout son corps est pris de tremblements. **« Ronon… Fais-le. Je t'en supplie. »**

Je me contente de repousser mes dreadlocks sur mon épaule gauche et de pencher la tête du même côté. Le tout en la défiant du regard. Je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps.

 **« Buffet à volonté. »** ironisai-je sombrement.

* * *

 **ROXANNE ZELTON**

* * *

Buffet à volonté ? Et il se croit drôle, en plus de ça ?

Je lui faisais confiance… S'il y avait une personne dans cet univers capable de me tuer en quelques secondes, sans réfléchir, sans faire preuve du moindre scrupule, en voyant ce que j'étais devenue, c'était lui. Je lui faisais confiance. Je me sens trahie. Blessée. J'ai mal. Et j'ai peur, parce que face au spectacle qui m'offre, ma nature Vampire va se déchaîner. Mon côté Wraith ne va pas tarder à suivre. Et je suis triste, parce qu'en le voyant face à moi, je revois le balcon 18-O, et je meurs d'envie de me jeter contre lui.

Pour lui aspirer son énergie vitale, une main plaquée sur son torse…

Pour sentir ses bras puissants se refermer sur moi, comme autrefois.

Pour enfoncer mes crocs dans sa gorge et faire couler son sang…

Pour sentir sa langue chaude se glisser dans ma bouche et venir à la rencontre de la mienne.

Pour le labourer de mes griffes, le déchirer de mes dents…

Pour sentir ses doigts parcourir mon corps.

Je ne peux pas lutter…

De toutes mes forces, je m'oblige à m'approcher lentement. Un pas après l'autre. Il a toujours son regard ancré dans le mien.

J'ai envie de lui.

De son sang.

De lui.

De sa vie.

J'approche mon visage de sa gorge découverte, je caresse des doigts sa peau mate. Mes griffes s'efforcent de ne pas entamer sa chair. J'essaye de détailler son visage, une dernière fois. Il est toujours aussi beau. Mais mon regard est inexorablement attiré par sa gorge. Il a l'air…

… Délicieux…

Je pose doucement ma bouche sur son cou. J'entrouvre les lèvres, goûte sa peau. Elle est si douce sous ma langue. Je passe un bras dans son dos, comme du temps où j'étais humaine, et le serre contre moi, sans prendre conscience que cette fois, mes griffes s'enfoncent en lui. Modérément, mais tout de même. Il ne dit rien. Il penche un peu plus la tête pour me faciliter l'accès à sa carotide. Quel amour, vraiment. Mon amour. Je tâte une dernière fois sa chair tendre du bout de ma langue. Il est à moi.

Au moment où j'y enfonce délicatement mes crocs, bataillant contre mon maudit instinct de Vampire assoiffé qui m'ordonne de lui arracher la gorge, je sens une piqûre au centre de ma poitrine.

Une piqûre qui ne tarde pas à s'intensifier et commence à me brûler horriblement alors qu'il fait pivoter son couteau pour l'enfoncer encore plus profondément entre mes seins.

Je perds totalement mes moyens et pousse un rugissement de fureur, furieuse de m'être faite ainsi duper. J'élève une main pour la plaquer brutalement contre son torse et aspirer son énergie vitale. Mais un coup de feu retentit soudain dans l'air et ma paume me brûle. J'observe une fraction de seconde mon sang en couler sans comprendre avant de tourner la tête, enragée.

Lui… L'humain que je voulais dévorer.

… Léo… ?

Celui qui devait être ma proie est debout à la porte et tient un pistolet entre ses mains. Le canon de son arme fume encore.

… Léo… Je ne savais pas qu'il visait si bien…

Avec un nouveau hurlement enragé dont l'intensité diminue de seconde en seconde, je m'effondre misérablement dans les bras de cet humain dont je pensais pouvoir me nourrir. J'ai soif. Si soif. Et ce filet de sang à l'odeur enivrante qui coule le long de sa peau tendre…

J'aurais dû lui arracher la gorge, en fin de compte. À lui, à l'autre humain, au Wraith… J'aurais dû tous les détruire.

* * *

 **RONON DEX**

* * *

Alors comme ça, Zelton Numéro Deux avait aussi compris que sa sœur était irrécupérable. J'y aurais pas cru. Roxanne retombe lourdement dans mes bras, et je tourne la tête vers lui. Lentement, il abaisse son flingue. Il a la trouille de porter une arme, et pourtant, il a pas hésité à tirer, cette fois. Sur sa propre sœur. Et il a bien visé, en plus de ça. Comme quoi, les séances d'entraînement avec Sheppard, ça finit par payer. C'est pas une grande surprise pour moi, je voyais bien qu'il faisait exprès de louper les cibles. Il est comme sa sœur. Il aime pas tuer.

Il nous regarde, puis tourne les talons. Avant de disparaître, il m'adresse un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule. Je baisse les yeux en direction de Roxanne. Alors, il agrippe du bout des doigts la porte noire et la repousse doucement vers lui.

Il a dû comprendre, quand je me suis barré seul pour l'achever.

Il a compris qu'entre sa sœur et moi, il y avait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on ne leur a jamais montré.

 **« Ronon… »**

D'un bras, je la soutiens, et de l'autre repousse sans difficulté sa main droite qui s'élevait difficilement vers moi.

 **« T'es coriace, toi, dis donc. »**

Elle s'agite dans mes bras, gémissant sourdement alors qu'une large tache rouge se répand sur sa poitrine et qu'une mare de sang se forme peu à peu au sol. Elle réessaye en tendant le bras gauche, cette fois. Je la laisse faire, et elle pose doucement sa main contre ma joue. Ses yeux ont toujours cette couleur sanglante. Ses cheveux blancs sont teintés de sang. Elle a la peau des Wraiths, les crocs des Vampires. Mais c'est Roxanne qui meurt entre mes bras.

Il y a un filet de liquide rouge qui glisse de ses yeux.

Elle pleure des larmes de sang.

Je n'ai jamais vu de monstre pleurer.

Je n'ai jamais vu Roxanne pleurer.

 **« J… je… suis… désolée. »**

 **« Pas autant que moi. »** murmuré-je amèrement.

Je vérifie d'un coup d'œil que la porte est toujours close, avant de l'enlacer plus fermement. Son sang chaud macule mes vêtements. Je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser comme autrefois. C'est bizarre de sentir ses crocs contre mes lèvres.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Elle me sourit quand je me recule, et puis elle ferme les yeux. Sa main toujours posée contre mon visage retombe au sol en me griffant la joue. Elle est partie. Je l'observe une dernière fois, repousse les mèches de cheveux blancs de devant son front. Comme je le faisais autrefois, sur le balcon 18-O. Quand elle me disait en riant que ça ne servait à rien, parce que le vent les ramènerait toujours devant sa figure. Je la dépose doucement à terre et me relève en silence, le cœur battant.

Quand la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement, je pivote pour faire face à Sheppard. Nous échangeons un long regard. Le sang de Roxanne me recouvre. Trois traits de griffures courent le long de ma joue. La marque de morsure est toujours ouverte sur ma gorge, et dans mon dos, cinq points me brûlent, là où elle a enfoncé ses griffes pour me maintenir près d'elle une dernière fois.

Dans le cadavre à mes pieds, mon couteau est toujours planté.

 **« Je retrouverai les Wraiths qui lui ont fait ça. »** lâché-je. **« Je les trouverai, et je les tuerai tous. »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !_

 _Merci beaucoup de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis !_

 _Sur ce, à bientôt et bonne journée ! Ou bonne nuit, selon le moment auquel vous passerez ici..._

* * *

 _Pour ceux qui aiment Léo, Roxanne, et le Roxanne/Ronon... Ben il ne vous reste qu'à **être patients** en attendant que je finisse leur histoire._

 _Pour ceux qui aiment Todd, les OC, les deathfics et les espoirs de paix universelle humains/Wraiths, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil à mon threeshot " **Rédemption Astrale"** , si ça vous chante !_

 _Pour ceux qui préfèrent les situations WTF, Sheppard, McKay et les chats (oui, ce dernier point est important !), je vous conseille d'aller lire " **Rodney le chat"** ! (Rhooo, ce non-suspense dans le titre...)_

 _... Oui, je sais, la pub, c'est moche. Je vous offre un cookie pour me faire pardonner._


End file.
